The EomerLothiriel Diaries
by TheVoraciousGroundHog
Summary: What if Lothiriel were a shield maiden? What it Eomer had a hard time winning her heart? A story, focusing mainly on the romance between Eomer (future King of the Mark) and Lothiriel from both of their points of view. (Lothiriel is kind of modified as a character so don't hate me)
1. Chapter 1

**A story, focusing mainly on the romance between Eomer (future King of the Mark) and Lothiriel from both of their points of view. I have to point out, that I always lose interest in imagining characters if they fall in love and then all there's left is cheesy cliched fluff (I still adore reading such fanfiction though). So in this story you can expect:**

**Lothiriel being shiled maiden, a somewhat badass person, and later (okay that's cliched) joining a part of the Fellowship somewhere along the way, Eomer not necessarily wooing her (I still haven't decided on the outcome of the story)…**

**I'm sorry if I moderated the story too much for your taste :(**

**But do review and let me know if there are any other interesting stories on Eomer/Lothiriel.**

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters and this fanfiction and all that is modified is written for mere entertainment. Oh and J.R.R. Tolkien was the man! Period.

CHAPTER 1

**Somewhere near Rohan's border**

The sun was creeping up on the tiny group of people running over the magnificent hills and reminding them that the third night of their chase after Uruks, responsible for abduction of their friends, is pulling back and making room for a new day. They never slowed down their pace once since Merry and Pippin were taken captive and were now approaching Isengard, just like Saruman's thug-soldiers that were leaving just enough tracks for them to be able to follow.

Aragorn and Legolas sped up in their pace which resulted in a number of newly made up swear words coming from a mumble from beneath Gimli's beard.

But as he was trying to complain louder to his friends, the elf suddenly stopped and lifted his arm.

"I can hear someone approaching on horseback," he said to Aragorn when Gimli caught up with them.

They quickly made way toward the top of the hill only to catch sight of a rider gallopping full speed towards them with his cloak seemingly flying behind him.

"Is it a Rohirrim?" Aragorn wondered as the rider noticed the group and turned their horse to them.

Legolas chuckled and shook his head at the sight of the rider, as his eyes enabled him to recognize his face much faster than the other two. "Oh, trust me, this person is far from being a person of the Mark."

The arrow, that he adjusted on the string on his bow upon hearing the rider, was now put back in place and he stepped forward, much to surprise of Gimli and Aragorn.

The rider now reached the top of the hill and jumped from his horse, only now turning his face to the three of them, allowing the dwarf and the ranger to see his face. Gimli opened his mouth in surprise, for what they saw was a lady. Her ears were slightly pointed, but her face not completely elvish. Her light brown hair completely untained and tight curls falling out of a braid and her eyes not utterly calm like they were used to in other elves, but sparkling in grey colour, however, when she approached Legolas bowed and then hugged her tightly.

"Cousin!" She grinned and slapped Legolas gently on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I though you would be in Dol Amroth with Imrahil or Minas Tirith with your brothers. Or perhaps Mirkwood, it's not actually a bad place to stay." Legolas almost seemed surprised, but then remembered to walk over to his friends.

"This is princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, niece and protégée of prince Imrahil. Her father was a Mirkwood elf so she is actually my cousin. These are my friends, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

Gimli and Aragorn bowed and so did the lady, however most unladylike in her men's riding clothes and her wind swept hair. She nodded to both of them politely but quickly set her mind to answering the question, as if being in a hurry.

"I'm on my way from Dol Amroth to Rivendel, delivering my uncle's message concerning some trading we wish to do with the elves. It is not as urgent though so I take my time in my travels. I must have caught you in a strange time, have I? I heard you were on a quest, though the details are yet to be revealed to me." Her gaze skipped between the three of them and Aragorn nodded.

"As obliged as I feel to enable you to spend time with your kin," he nodded in Legolas's direction, "I'm afraid we are in a hurry as we're chasing a group of Uruks who have taken two of our friends captive."

Gimli nodded and after finally coming back to his breath said:

"Aye, lady. Those maggots took them some days ago already."

She watched her gloved hands thoughtfully and nodded absentmindedly.

"Of course, I would never hold you back. Though if I may help you, I would love to lend you my horse. Your pace will be quicker that way."

Gimli opened his mouth to accept her offer, already imagining how much easier this would make the chase for him, even if he hated admitting to himself that sitting on a horse would help him. Nevertheless, Aragorn was quicker and shook with his head lightly.

"Please, my lady. You are in a poor position without your horse, all alone and on foot in these lands. Nevertheless, I thank you for kindness.

She clapped her hands energetically and looked at Legolas.

"Well cousin, then I offer you and your friends assistance. I hope I may join you and then take my horse upon returning in the direction of Rivendel."

It only took a minute of persuading from her and (surprisingly) Legolas to ensure the ranger and the dwarf that she would come with them. Apparently, lady Lothiriel was a shield maiden and she was ensured by Legolas to be capable of riding with them.

"As a girl, she could be very persuasive when it came to pleading for training in wiedling a sword, she still is" he winked to her and they continued their way, determined not to let anything stop them further on their chase.

Gimli was now riding Lothiriel's horse and she didn't even seem to mind that he sat behind her and held her cloak in a most awkward manner, letting out a swear word or two, but Aragorn's sharp eye noticed her occasional expressions of annoyance mixed with entertainment and worry.

He shook his head and wondered if they had made a mistake, letting their revenge driven minds operate in such a way and let her come with them. He tried to focus on the tracks the Uruks were leaving and quickened his pace to clear his mind of the worries, leading the group forward and into the lands of rolling green hills of Rohan.

**So the first chapter is up. It's rather poor and forced, because I had no idea how to put her into the fellowship. Be nice in the reviews, I'm terrified ;)**

Also it may seem confusing or badly explained to here is a clearer explanation: Lothiriel is daughter of a Mirkwood prince (so it makes her king's niece) and a lady of Dol Amroth (and that lady was prince Imrahil's sister so Lothiriel is his niece too). After her mother's death her father sailed to the Undying lands and she was "adopted" by prince Imrahil and became his protégée, causing her to spend most of her youth with her "brothers" in Dol Amroth and some time with her cousins in Mirkwood. I just tried to play with the family lines a bit, if it bothers you just imagine she's not only royalty but an actual princess. Again, sorry if the story is too modified. Let me know what you think of it in the reviews, I may still make some changes if you hate it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Eomer could not restrain himself from cursing Wormtongue loudly while riding off and away from Eowyn, from Meduseld and Edoras. How dared he? How could he? That snake…

It had been two days ago when Wormtongue had forced his poisoned-minded uncle to sign the orders for his banishment and forced him to leave Eowyn behind with that snake controling their uncle, yet his anger could not drain from his mind even a little bit. From the corner of his eye he noticed Eothain approaching him and Firefoot from his left side and slowed down, causing his faithful eored to start slowing their horses down as well.

"Eomer, up on that hill!" Eothain pointed his finger at some silhouettes behind them and no longer than a second later the third marshall of the Mark heard one of them shout after his riders. He raised his hand holding a spear and turned Firefoot around, his whole eored behind him in one swift movement as they raced their horses up that very hill and surronded the strangers. There were four of them: a tall man with dark hair gazing proudly at them; a wild-looking dwarf leaning on his axe; a slender elf with blond, almost white hair; and a shorter rider just jumping of his horse and pulling the hood of his cloak off his head only to reveal fair features surronded by very curly pieces of untamed hair escaping the woman's braid. He wondered about the curious company of four and turned his face to the man who seemed like the leader.

"What business do a man, a woman, a dwarf and an elf have in the lands of Rohan? Speak quickly!" His voice was hoarse as though he was trying to be rude to the strangers, but he did not particularly care about politeness and was in fact hoping they would realise their mistake if any harm being done to one of his riders or his country was a part of their plan.

The dwarf was the first to answer in return.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

Eomer's temper might have led him into trouble many times before, but it had never got the worst out of him because of rude strangers. His previous days, however, had not evolved according to his plans and so much anger had been piling inside him, that he barily prevented himself from stabing the short redheaded and redbearded dwarf. He passed his spear to Eothain, dismounted, and stepped toward the dwarf.

"I would cut of your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

The dwarf did not seem to mind his threat, but it provoked the elf, for he pulled an arrow, adjusting it on the string of his bow with one quick movement, aiming at Eomer.

"You would die before your sword fell!" The elf seemed furious and something seemed to have started boiling very fast inside Eomer as well when the man stepped forward in a peaceful manner, trying to prevent any fight from being started.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin. The lady is lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth and this is her cousin, Legolas of Mirkwood. We are friends of your king Theoden." He bowed his head low and Eomer caught sight of lady Lothiriel's head nodding in his direction as well. The Mirkwood elf was still staring at him with cold eyes but he decided to ignore his annoying face and turned back to Aragorn, his mind filling with despair as he once again remembered the state his country was in.

"The king no longer recognizes friend from foe. Saruman has poisoned his mind and claimed lordship over these lands." His gaze travelled beyond the place where his eored stood, surronding the strangers, over the green hills of his beloved Riddemark. If those strangers had any intentions to furthermore ruin his country, they would not walk out alive.

"Spies hide everywhere." He gave the elf one of his looks that clearly said "you look suspicious my friend so don't you dare say a word or you very well will know my anger."

"We are no spies. We're chasing a group of Uruks who took two of our friends captive. Have you seen them?" Aragorn's voice was quite assuring in making him believe that the group was not dangerous to him, but above all Eomer was surprised to hear that from an intriguing group of only four as he and his entire eored fought against the group of Uruk-Hais that might as well have been the very Uruks Aragorn was talking about.

"We stumbled upon a group of Uruks roaming through our lands tonight. There were not that many so we got out of the fight well enough." He still could not remember anything that could have been connected to the friends of the group.

"Have you seen two hobbits?!" Gimli nearly sprang forward.

"They would only be children to your eyes." Aragorn's voice seemed distant and Eomer's chest felt heavier as he noticed the despair that creeped into his eyes for taking so long to answer. The Rohir finally brought himself to give an explanation their questions had demanded.

"We left none alive. We piled and burned the corpses." He waved with his hand and all four turned around only for thick, threatening grey smoke rising from the ground to be found in their plain sight.

"I am sorry." He felt their disappointment, regret, and sadness as though they were all around him in the air. He whistled for two horses to appear before him.

"I can do something. May these horses bring you more luck than their former masters."

Finally, lady Lothiriel managed to compose her posture which the rest did not seem capable of at that moment and bowed only her head, but doing so in a most respectful manner. "Thank you very much, my lord."

Aragorn joined her in her thanking and wished the eored a safe journey. Eomer nodded and mounted Firefoot, shouting orderd to his eored to continue their journey, riding away from the curious group he knew would run through his mind in those rare moments he somehow managed to free his thoughts of his uncle's vicious counselor Wormtongue and Saruman. Much later he turned around to catch the last glimpse of four silhouettes, the shortest being the dwarf who was now clumsily mounting one of the horses they were presented with and then riding with Legolas sitting in front of him to catch up with the other two already gallopping horses.

Lothiriel dismounted and patted Amado on the neck, thinking how easy his life must be. She silently wished for Frodo's good luck, as the company of three now joined by her explained everything about the Ring Bearer and the fellowship and ultimately about his task of walking into Mordor almost completely alone. _You foolish woman, being sentimental has never helped you. _She should now focus on her cousin, Gimli and Aragorn, not reflect upon loneliness of Frodo's task. "Pessimism is always a foe." She could almost hear her uncle Imrahil tell her and his sons that every time they felt down as small children. She then stepped forward to meet Legolas' gaze when he swiftly jumped of his white mere.

"I'm sorry about the news. Perhaps your friends managed to escape during all the chaos, or even ealier." She could not believe her own voice. Lying to everybody to comfort them was not exactly her typical characteristic and she always found it silly. But this time, something inside her screamed it might actually be true and the situation required they did not waste their time giving into their despair. Aragorn nodded and Gimli approached, patting her on the shoulder.

"Of course, they might have." He didn't even believe it himself and as he stepped towards the pile of burned corpses she heard him inhale sharply as he picked up a small knife attached to a belt.

"This belonged to one of them." Torturing silence fell over them as Aragorn walked over and started investigating the ground near the pile.

"A hobbit lay here," he finally announced. He was down on his knees, bringing his face almost completely to the ground.

"He crawled. His hands were tied." Tracking the traces Merry and Pippin have left Lothiriel observed as he picked up a rope.

"His bounds were cut." Aragorn continued tracing everything he could find connected to the hobbits and it led them to the forest line where he concluded, that they must have escaped and made their way into the darkness of the trees, however, not completely safe, as they were followed.

Lothiriel's chest felt lighter again; there was still hope for Merry and Pippin and they all knew it as they followed the tracks into the darkness. If only the damn hobbits could choose another place to make way than this place…

Gimli's constant attempts to impress everybody by commenting on his dwarf abilities to keep his mind occupied while making his way through the forest would have been highly appreciated by everyone as they brought laughter into the group and made redirected their thoughts, but he also caused a lot of noise which Lothiriel found a bit inappropriate, given the situation. After all they weren't exactly parading through a nice little forest with the warmth of the sunshine mingling on their faces.

_Dwarfes… _she thought to herself and looked up only to bump into Legolas' back. They stopped and soon it was clear what caused them to do so; a light, brighter than anything apart from perhaps the midday sun, appeared behind Gimlis back and a voice rose from where it originated. The small group turned to it and tried to retain their vision, but it was too bright. After the voice had enquired about them, it slowly started fading, only to reveal an old man of white hair and beard surronding a seemingly wise face.

_Mithrandir…_ Lothiriel was lost for words but she reminded herself there was probably no need to say anything after all. It was explained to her that Mithrandir fell in Moria and she had not long accepted the fact that loss is to be coped with during such times of hardship the fellowship had to endure.

"Gandalf…." Aragorn's voice was like a splash of water in the face and it brought her back from her thoughts.

"Gandalf the Grey. That is what they used to call me. Now I am Galdalf the White." He finally smiled openly and Lothiriel remembered those years when he visited the court of Dol Amroth when she was just a little girl, always craving for his magnificent fireworks she would observe with her brothers. And thus hope was found for Gimli, Lothiriel, Legolas and Aragorn.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm new to fanfiction so any review really means a lot, thank you!

**Certh : **I thought it was interesting too because I've read many Lothiriel/Eomer stories and kind of craved for one where she'd be more like Eowyn. Yes, the term badass is a bit exaggerated, I just wanted to make her into a shield maiden which already seemed badass and rebelious to me so as far I'm concerned her badassness won't really be upgraded. :)

Oh, and thanks for noting the difference between Rohirrim and Rohir. English is not my mother tongue and I haven't read the English version of LOTR yet so you might see some mistakes like that, but I'll try very hard to improve. :D


	3. Chapter 3

With Gandalf riding next to them, they continued over the lands briskly like wind - or at least Lothiriel suspected that was Gimli's description said in another one of his mumbles roaming to their ears from underneath his beard. She grinned and felt the wind sweep her hair and play with the untied hood of her cloak until it fell free on her shoulders. Like usually Amado felt the change in her mood and gallopped more freely.

The rolling hills of Rohan were as to welcome the riders into the land with their beauty and ability to make any rider never wish to dismount his horse. _Apart from perhaps Gimli,_ Lothiriel chuckled to herself and shook her head. They quickly reached Edoras and Lothiriel couldn't help but notice how Gandalf's gaze now stiffened and he never lost sight of Meduseld once since the first opportunity they had to lay their eyes upon it. _Trouble_, she expected there would be some sort of confrontation upon their arrival, though they had not discussed that matter. She wondered of the state of the king and dark thoughts clouded her mind when she tried to retain her faith in the situation. At least it was now Gandalf they had found and she trusted his wisdom, but she felt something vaguely threatening hang over Edoras. Legolas seemed to have noticed it as well for his eyes formed that alert shape so common with him. _Elves_, she though to herself, trying to rid her dark thoughts once more. Couldn't they learn for once to look normal while concentrating. She rolled her eyes and eyed Meduseld once more; a white slender figure stood next to what seemed to be the entrance and disappeared quickly afterwards.

They rode into Edoras and led their horses to Meduseld's staircase where, forced to dismount under suspicious gazes of the guards, Gandalf announced their arrival to one of them. She followed Aragorn to the top of the staircase where one of the guards eyed every single one of them.

"You know I cannot let you in armed, don't you?" The rest all paused for a second and gave in their swords, knives and a bow, Gimli letting out a grunt while reluctantly holding out the hand with his axe. Lothiriel sighed inwardly, pulling both her swords from where they were safely positioned on her back and then handed them to the closest of the guards. She lazily nodded and ignored the pair of knives in her cloak and boot. Gandalf too played the role of an old man in need of his staff and they finally led them inside. The wizard winked in her direction and she allowed a corner of her lips extend into a half grin as the old man and noble young lady of the court stepped inside.

The darkness inside was thick and she let her eyes adapt while they stepped towards the throne. Gandals stood in front of the group.

Gandalf's attempt at approaching the king would have been stopped if he tried, for Grima Wormtongue, patently one of Saruman's men, tried to convince Theoden, a poor looking figure with clouded eyes sitting in his throne, that they were only here to trouble his mind and were in fact enemies of him and his country. Even the guards seemed uncomfortable at Grima's words.

Aragorn sudenly made his move and grabbed the nearest of guards by the arms and hit him, Gimli and Legolas following his lead. While they forgot about on of the guards, Lothiriel cautiously, yet quickly slipped the sword from his belt as he startled to come to aid to his friends under attack from the dwarf, the man and the elf. She pulled one of the knives she had "forgotten" to turn in.

"Don't." Her sharp whisper was enough to surprise him and her knife was sublty pointed at him in time he couldn't even notice. She grinned inwardly, content about seeing Gandalf make his way towards the throne to confront Saruman's force inside Theoden. Some time during the process, Lothiriel spotted a slender white figure whip her hair as she tried to run toward the throne and protect her struggling king. Aragorn's hands went around the lady of the Mark to stop her.

"If I go, Theoden dies," a voice came out of the king's mouth, yet Lothiriel caught a glimpse of Gandalf's determination and his wielded his staff in front of him, a final act in his confrontation with the other White Wizard. Theoden-King's body was slammed against the lean of his throne by an invisible force and silence fell over Meduseld. The lady tore herself from Aragorn's arms and caught her king's falling body to put him back to rest in his chair. Lothiriel expected the transformation in his features, yet she was taken aback by the way the king suddenly looked younger by at least forty years, his eyes sharp and his gaze slowly travelling across the room. He seemed to have woken up from a transe, for he noticed the lady and cupped her face with trembling hands. "Eowyn…" So it was his niece that was kneeling before him. Lothiriel smiled softly, only then remembering to lower her knife and noticing the guard's relieved look as she nodded apologeticaly. _Men._ She stepped to the side, Aragorn and Gimli following her to enable the uncle and his niece hace at least one peaceful moment together, until Theoden tore the gaze from his niece's face and turned to the wizard.

"Gandalf…" The White Wizard smiled. "Breath the free air again, my friend." Theoden slowly rose with Eowyn's help and tried to make a step toward the group of the arrivals and his own men.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden absentmindedly stared at the palms of his hands and Lothiriel felt his guards stand taller than before. It truly was a moment worthy of this kingdom.

"Your fingers would remember their own strenght better, if they grasped a sword." Gandalf's words were like an order, for the guard Lothiriel threatened earlier stepped forward and extended his arms, Theoden's sword resting in his hands as he bowed his head and offered it to his king. The latter took the sword in his hand and Lothiriel could feel his honour return to him, crowning him the same old king and warrior, patently bringing back his determinanion as well, for he slowly turned his head to Grima and with nothing more than a flick of his hand, his men dragged Wormtongue out of the hall of Meduseld and cast him down the staircase. Lothiriel didn't bother to run out like Gimli to witness Theoden's revenge but upon stepping out of the hall she caught sight of Aragorn stopping the King of Riddemark from slitting his "servant's" throat. She knew of the honour of both men and prayed for everybody's sake Wormtongue wouldn't try to intervene in any business of the state anymore or plot any new schemes, though she knew such hopes were in vain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a day since Theodred's funeral and Lothiriel was returning from a short ride only to meet Gimli as she approached the stables. She had come to like the dwarf and his humour was a pleasant change whenever Legolas' seriousness seemed too stiff. She knew that the two had become friends, even though they would never admit it. Amado stopped and she grinned at the dwarf.

"Master dwarf, suspiciously near the stables. The horsemasters persuaded you into admitting their horses in fact intrigue you?" She knew how much Gimli liked to stay on foot and how he could never get tired of reciting his praises to heavily armed dwafves, marching into battle. **On foot,** of course.

"My dear lady, as much as you trust your beloved Amdy's magnificent nature I'd rather stay on the ground, thank you very much."

"Amdy?" She burst out with laughter. "That is the most frightening name for a stallion I've ever heard. I must rename him right away. Your ideas are always magnificent." Gimli didn't seem offended either, he even seemed to look a bit taller and – proud of his accomplishment.

"Well lassie, I try my best." He attempted a clumsy bow and she certainly tried hard not to roar with laughter. "Your effort and talent are incredible." She was still laughing when they headed for the royal halls of Edoras and finally reaching them, they saw Aragorn and Gandalf conversing seriously with Theoden. Lothiriel noticed Legolas, who nodded at her and the pair approached the ranger and the wizard. From what Lothiriel could gather from the conversation before Gandalf fully explained what had happened, they had been talking about the risk of open war against Saruman's whose orcs, Uruks and even men roamed the lands, burning down villages and slaughtering innocent people. Theoden insisted on taking shelter in Helm's Deep and Lothiriel could see Gandalf's worried mind reflect in his eyes as he nodded one last time in their direction after leaving the hall. Aragorn followed him into the stables and Gimli stared after them.

"Well, if those two aren't confusing." He didn't head for the stables though, nor did Legolas or Lothiriel.

"It's in his plan to arrange something more convenient for the people of Rohan when Saruman's forces arrive." Legolas tore his gaze from the stables and looked down to Gimli who grunted. "It wouldn't exactly hurt to explain oneself, would it?" But Lothiriel already nodded in agreement with Legolas.

"Of course, Rohan is without many of its men. Remember the banished eoreds?" Gimli rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you, my lady, it is my belief that you are the only one who manages a sentence not mysterious and complicated enough to make my beard furthermore curl."

Legolas seemed annoyed by the dwarf's comment. "Well, one could as well use his intelectual capabilities to draw a conclusion or two, don't you think so."

"Talking about me, princling?" Lothiriel rolled her eyes as the two started their little usual arguments and headed for the halls, where Eowyn sat at the table, watching over two children who rode to Edoras from one of the burned villages and brought news of the events. The White lady turned around and smiled softly at the lady of Dol Amroth.

"We are to ride out today. Are you coming with us?"

Lothiriel returned the smile. "We all are, apart from Gandalf who rode out, but he shall return, I believe." Lothiriel paused. "Should you need any help, do not hesitate to ask."

Eowyn gave her a grateful look. "Please, lady Lothiriel. You all have already done enough for us in these hard times… If only Eomer and the marshalls with our eoreds were with us." She looked at her palms absentmindedly.

"I'm sure they are to return as soon as the word reaches them, with Rohan's riders so fastquick they will be back quickly, even if they are far from Edoras of Helm's Deep." Lothiriel tried her best to give Eowyn a reassuring look and the White Lady smiled once again, standing up and motioning Lothiriel to be quiet, as one of the children fell asleep. The lady of Dol Amroth smiled, gently putting her hand on Eowyn's shoulder and nodding before she disappeared through the main gates.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a while since their departure from Edoras and the chatter around the group of riders was slowly making Lothiriel relax on Amado's back. She winked to Gimli who she had just been talking to and rode futher towards the side of the line where she knew she could rest her mind. Observing Gimli's attempt to charm lady Eowyn with storied about dwarf women, that he tried to tell Lothiriel a hundred times before, she chuckled, but soon noticed lady Eowyn's gaze skip between the charming dwarf and Aragorn. She sighed, for she knew of the Ranger and lady Arwen long before, hoping Eowyn would realize her feeling for Aragorn could not be returned in the same way. _Love,_ she thought. _I can't stop but occasionally think it causes nothing but pain. And war._ She sighed and gazed upon the horizon when suddenly, one of the scouts galloped towards the king riding in front of her.

"Orcs on wargs. We're under attack." A sudden roar bursted out and the riders started shouting to each other in Rohirric, some of which Lothirial had already come to understand. Theoden assembled them with one simple order and the people were lead to Helm's Deep by Eowyn. Lothiriel was torn between helping her and staying to face the wargs, but she had come to conclude that the people are in very capable hands of the king's niece. She knew Legolas, as well as Aragorn and most likely even the king himself would object to her staying behind, but she rode unnoticed to the side of the line and pushed Amado forward to the top of the hill, where her cousin already stood with hir bow and arrows prepared and deadly. She had picked up a rohirric bow when they were in Edoras and was glad to have done so, for she now let Amado stop of his own accord and aimed for the first warg. One last breath was taken before he was taken down by her arrow and another one was adjusted on the string, flying to meet orc flesh only a moment later. She was satisfied upon seeing that the bow suited her fine and stayed behind the Rohirrim, shooting all her arrows which did not miss the target once. Some time into the battle, her hand grasped the empty sheath and she cursed inappropriately. _Well, nobody around to hear me_. She grinned deviously as she rode down the hill eying one of the wargs who was approaching a wounded rider crawling toward his sword. The beast had no idea what he had coming when one of her doubling swords cut through his furry throat and the orc was thrown to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet and his eyes widened at his realisation that a woman was sitting on the horse in front of him. His features seemed even more evil as he headed towards her, his blade above his head. But Amado turned as swiftly as Lothiriel could ever imagine and she blocked the orc's blade with her sword, beheading him only seconds later. Black blood sprained around Amado's hoofs and she turned him around to face another single warg. She sighed. _We are to face a long afternoon,_ she thought as she rode to pick up a spear sticking from the bloody ground and faced the beasts once again.

oOoOoOoOo

Lothiriel eyes Amado's neck which had spots of black orc blood all over and she gently patted him behind his ears.

"Thank you my dear." Her whisper was rewarded with quick movements of his ears and she mentally thanked the gods once again for her stallion who kept het safe and sound and without any wounds throughout the attack. She then dismounted and turned around to look for Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, but found herself staring straight into the eyes of king Theoden in his saddle.

"Lady Lothiriel, we owe you our acknowledgment for your help. You needn't and shouldn't have stayed behind." His tired voice gave out all his despair and Lothiriel smiled. If only she could help this man and his people.

"Please, there is nothing to be grateful about. I only offered the little help I could." Theoden nodded and turned his horse around to question on of his captains, leaving Lothiriel to continue seeking her friends. She suddenly noticed Legolad kneeling beside a dead orc's body, balling his fist and standing up to turn to Gimli. She hurried to see if the two are alright but was instead met by another tow pairs of eyes filled with despair and sorrow. _Aragorn?_

"Aragorn fell." Gimli's voice shook her as she eyed Legolas's palm where Aragorn's necklace from Arwen rested. The elf looked at her with sad eyes and then suddenly stepped forward to pull her into an embrace.

"Thank gods you are alright." He let her go only to eye her face carefully and then turned around to walk away from the two, leaving Gimli to explain the story that the two had gotten out of the dying orc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Even after their arrival at Helm's Deep and Aragorn's return which brought along the news of Saruman's devious threat, too few men, old and young, were armed and ready for battle. Lothiriel thought of all their families in their hiding places as she lightly tapped her feet while sitting on a stone bench inside the fort. Gimli and Legolas came approaching and headed in her direction.

"A lady does not simply disappear from the armory when such a handsome dwarf is preparing to slaughter a decent number of orcs." Lothiriel grinned at the very dwarf and remembered the confrontation between Legolas and Aragorn earlier that day she did not want to interfere with.

"A lady does not simply let the dwarf let go of the opportunity to parade around the armory in his chainmail in peace." Gimli seemed to have turned a darker shade of red under his beard and Legolas grinned. However, his face quickly turned more serious.

"Lothiel, you are to take shelter with lady Eowyn and the people. I could not look into your brothers and Imrahil's eyes if something happened to you tonight."

Lothiriel remained silent and returned his gaze. She must have looked quite determined in her silent objection, for her cousin tried one more time.

"An unexpected coincidence it was, Lothi, but you were brought into this only after meeting us and I feel obliged to keep you safe."

"I'm sorry Legolas." She would not have him command her like that. He patently misunderstood her, for he seemed content, but she continued. "You were always so understanding and I ask it of you again. I'm sorry but I expect to be left to decide on my own."

She knew how inappropriate and foolish it seemed but she did not mind, for she stood up and bowed sligtly.

"My lord Gimli, cousin." Her feet felt heavier as she walked away and she hated the argument between her and Legolas but knowing how regretful she would feel if she did not try to offer any help to those in need in circumstances like the ones at Helm's Deep, she could not simply give into his wishes. She raised her chin and rounded a corner when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't want to stay behind and all my apologies are needed if I gave an impression of doubting you. But you must promise that your brothers won't behead me if there is a scratch left on you." She smiled at her favourite cousin and nodded.

"I'm sure they won't. Maybe stabbing you in your sleep is what they would decide to try out..." A wry grin on her face she turned around and headed for the armory.

**Author's note:**

**It took ages for me to write this chapter because I've been so busy and it may seem annoying that Eomer hasn't even emerged yet, but it's the last chapter where their stories aren't twined in one. I wanted to start by introducing Lothiriel to the company through those events and it's only logical that Eomer doesn't play a big role (of course, he isn't even there). Anyways, review if you want and you can expect Eomer's arrival and his point of view from now on as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lothiriel shook her head and her curls seemed suspiciously eager to escape her braid. She walked briskly away from the armory where she could still hear an anxious laughter of one of the men. Rounding a corner, sher suddenly bumped into a small silhouette which appeared from the dark. She extended her arms out in surprise to hold the person away from her in order to take a better look at his face. A boy not older than twelve was peering up, his gaze anxiously skipping between her face and the direction he seemed to have came from.

"Excuse me, my lady. I apologize my being so clumsy, but I am in a hurry and headed for the armory so I must leave you. I am sorry." Before he could make any movement to escape the lady of Dol Amroth the latter inspected his face quickly.

"Do not apologize. But please, tell me, why in such hurry to come to the armory?" Lothiriel felt a shiver down her spine for she knew well of an answer she would most likely hear from the boy.

"We were told that any man, old or young, is to report for the armory if he is capable of wielding a sword, for there is to be a battle my lady. We are to fight for Rohan." He stood there in all of his height and eyed her proudly. She sighed.

"What is your name?"

The boy seemed confused at this question, but he answered nonetheless.

"I am Ulric, son of Borin." He seemed nervous under Lothiriel's unreadable eyes and continued to explain himself. "Please, my lady. I am in a hurry. I must also ensure my sister is taken care of as my mother told me to keep an eye over her." He suddenly stopped speaking, biting his lip.

"Ulric, does your mother know of your plans?" Ulric shook his head under Lothiriel's inspecting gaze and she nodded.

"Ulric, I'm sure you are of even greater use if you keep an eye on your sister and mother, as well as other women and children. You should search for them and help them. It is a very relevant role, Ulric." Lothiriel hoped she sounded persuasive enough, never letting her eyes leave the boy in front of her until he finally nodded slowly.

"Aye, my lady. You're right, they must be looking for me. I should hurry back and find them." He bit his lips, seemingly concentrating.

"Please, my lady, do not tell them I had gone searching to send someone else watch over my little sister. I have to find them immediately." He bowed his head and pointed in the direction he came for before the two had met in the hallway. Lothiriel smiled, a tiny little bit victorious deep inside as she was persuasive enough to keep him safe. _At least for now_, she though.

"Of course, Ulric. Now go and find them!" She smiled once more and watched the boy bow, then disappear into the darkness of the hallway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Light drizzle turned into heavy rain as they stood, men and elves, shoulder to shoulder. Lothiriel's gaze slipped from the sight of the enourmous crowd of orcs under ther walls to embrace the sight of the proud men of Rohan and elves of Lothlorien in their darkest hour.

She went to stand next to the elvish archers with her bow ready and Gimli and Legolas' preasence were reassuring to her even though she would never admit it out loud. Legolas caught her gaze as she turned around to face the crowd once again and sqeezed her hand lightly.

"I am glad you are in this with me. But promise to come out well to make me and Mirkwood laugh like always during your visits." His voice was gentle and Lothiriel tried gave him her most brilliant reassuring smile, thinking of her special bond with her cousin who had long ago in fact taught her archery.

They were interrupted by Gimli's attempts to jump and see what was happening under the walls of Helm's Deep and Legolas's comment was backed by Lothiriel's as well.

"Maste dwarf, I'm sure there will be a lot left waiting for you to see when you come." Gimli grunted and they continued waiting silently. After the order Lothiriel's bow had an arrow adjusted to the string like hundred's of others aiming silently at the orcs. Then suddenly, a swishing sound interrupted the noise of the rain, followed by a single orc's body falling to the ground right in front of Saruman's troops. It seemed like the world had stopped for a moment and then a sudden roar errupted. The orcs jumped forward with blood thirst in their eyes and a cloud of arrows flew from the walls. Lothiriel quickly pulled another one aiming for the first orcs in line.

What seemed like only seconds later, her sheath was half empty and first ladders came slamming against the edge of Helm's Deep's walls. Lothiriel didn't wait for orders any more. Her arrows came flying to the first climbing orcs so quickly she couldn't even see if they had hit their target before pulling the next ones, however, the sight of falling bodies of orcs she had tried to hit were enough for her.

Then the first orcs sprang off the ladders and the slaughter began. Lothiriel backed a few steps to continue with her bow but more orcs headed directly for her so she pulled her sword and sprang to the side when the first orc tried to hir her with a huge blade. She hit him unprepared and black blood stained her clothes. She rebounded the next strike of an ugly creature who stood next in line and her swing aiming to behead him was successful, but the bow hanging from her shoulder was cut in two in process by the third opponent who she hadn't seen earlier. She cursed, her anger at losing the bow causing her to run directly towards him and turning around swiftly to hit him unprepared. All the men and elves she watched stand so proud and calm just minutes ago were now screaming wildly and desperately defending their friends, allies, their people, their king. Everything seemed to have drained from their minds and just like Lothiriel, they all just kept trying to push Saruman's forces back, defend Helm's Deep, dying in the process.

It seemed like years and their defences were completely broken, the explosion left them easy to attack and everybody seemed to be dying, when Lothiriel finally left to retreat into the main hall, her last sight being Aragorn holding Haldir's fatally wounded body before running after them.

Theoden's face was completely blank, all emotions drained from him. Apart from despair, dwelling inside his heart. Aragorn stepped forward.

"It is not in vain. Ride out with me, let this be the our when we pull swords together." His speech completely transformed the atmosphere in the hall as the posture of the riders once again seemed proud and tall as they mounted their last horses and let some of the women and children watch them ride out. Lothiriel eyed the last children and their mothers who were sent through out the emergency pathway and mounted Amado who was somehow brought safely into the hall.

She pulled her sword and felt Amado's body tense as they heard a majestic horn and the door gave in. The riders stormed their horses out on the bridge and Amado followed in the group, enabling her to move swiftly and let her yield her sword freely for what seemed to be the last time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eomer sat proudly in his horse, the crowd of Rohirrim behind their marshal. His eyes met a sight which caused his anger for Saruman to escalate more than he could have imagined before.

"King Theoden stands alone." Gandalf's voice seemed weak and Eomer could not bear the thought of his uncle's position.

"Not alone." Eomer rode forward and his strong voice flew over the crowd of his men. "Rohirrim!" The sight of horsemen's one swift movement forward was magnificent as always and he raised his right arms holding his sword. Their ride was quick and their sudden arrival seemed to clamour for attention of Saruman's forces immediately for they turned away from a single group of only a couple of dozen of riders dressed in green that were left at the bridge to defend Helm's Deep. As they hit the first lines they broke through with all their force and all of Eomer's anger was pointed at their opponent, leaving none that came across him and Firefoot alive.

An hour later when the furious yet swift and magnificently strong Rohirrim knew their force was enough to overpower the orcs, his anger slowly started to drain and he came to his senses, starting to observe the battle field and his men. He noticed a short rider with a blue cloak and without a helmet make his way through what seemed like the last compact group of orcs. His golden braid fell down his back, and his sword seemed a tad little bit shorter than those of the others, but his strikes had gone completely wild, yet their precision enabled the rider to finally reach what seemed to have been his goal on the side of the battle field. Eomer turned around to face another orc and his sword ended up inside the orcs abdomen.

Firefoot turned around again and Eomer stood almost facing the rider he had noticed latter jumped off his horse and knelt to a small body of a boy who lay almost completely still, yet kept grabbing for a short blade lying next to him. The man tried to lift him and Eomer noticed an orc approaching the lying boy and a group of Rohirrim, standing next to them, from behind. He aimed and threw a spear directly at the orc's head. Turning around again he was content to see the group of his men intact and that the single other man had somehow managed to lift the boy on top of his own horse, slapping the animal on his backside. The horse gallopped towards the bridge of Helm's Deep with the boy barely having the strenght to hold on.

Eomer felt strangely touched by this image of such a young boy almost dying for his people and his anger rise from the deepest corners of his mind once again. He yelled an order to one of his captains and a deadly stroke fell, another orc's body slamming to the ground under his sword. He made his way through the last flank of the orcs. On his right the young boy's saviour – now on foot – kept quickly spinning around one of Saruman's creatures until the latter fell under his precise strikes. The short man turned around to retreat as the gallopping Rohirrim rode in to finish the last remnants of the orcs who hadn't run away from the battle field. His braid swang away from his face and only now did Eomer recognize the features. Lady Lothiriel's forehead was stained with black orc blood and her gaze was piercing his eored as some of them already started to dismount at the sight of dead orcs.

Eomer tore his gaze away from her and yelled to his captains to report to him immediately and let the others mean the end for about two dozens of remaining orcs. His captains rode forward and he allowed himself one last look at the battle field and one last regret before organising his troop, for he knew too many would come later.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thiri!" Lothiriel turned around at the the voice calling her name and found herself in her cousin's arms.

"Legolas!" He didn't respond but pulled back and inspected her carefully. "I only see black blood on your face…" His statement seemed more like a question.

"Nice observation skills, cousin. You're not looking that hurt yourself either. And our dear master dwarf?" She turned to Gimli who now stood next to the elf.

"Very well indeed. I must say I enjoyed myself very much tonight, lassie. Thank you for asking." He winked and Lothiriel tore herself from Legolas's arms nodding at a silhouette approaching the small group.

Aragorn seemed beaten up, but he had looked so even before the slaughter had begun. Nevertheless, his face was lightened up and he smiled warmly at the sight of his friends safe and sound.

All four of them were standing under the walls of Helm's Deep next to the bridge and observed the Rohirrim inspect the battle fields for their dead ones. At that sight the victory on their minds seemed burdened by death and Lothiriel finally felt her exhaustion and a single wound she had on her forearm. She thought of the Houses of Healing they had in Dol Amroth and Mirkwood and thought of all the men they had brought in with Ulric whom she had hoped Amado brought to safety.

Her light squeeze of Gimli's shoulder was enough to leave the others as she headed for the fort, looking for anyone who could point her in direction of where the wounded lay and where she could find Ulric. She sighed, cursing silently and thinking she should have known the boy would sooner or later feel the orders concern him as well. She figured he must have followed them when king Theoden rode out and the hall was emptied.

Shaking her head she reached the hall where Eowyn was hurryin around, sending women around to help the wounded and directing the Rohirrim where as to lay their wounded riders.

Lothiriel decided to find the boy herself and she followed the direction where she had seen a woman with blood-stained dress disappear only seconds ago. She found herself in a smaller hall next to the armory and her eyes were looking for a single head with messy wind-swept hair and a young face. She noticed a woman kneeling in front of a small silhouette and her steps hardened as she hurried to the other side of the hall. Ulric lay almost completely peacefully, it was only his sweat-covered forehead that wrinkled as if being forced to witness a nightmare. The woman noticed her.

"Are you his sister? His mother?" She eyed the blood on her cloak in concern. Lothiriel shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know who his family is. Is he badly wounded?" The older woman turned around to place a cold compress on his forehead.

"He seems to have got some minor wounds on his legs but what worries me is a bad hit to his head. We can only wait for him to wake up." She stood up and her gaze was as if questioning Lothiriel but her questions remained unspoken. "I must take care of others as well." She started to head for the door but turned around. "You are alright, my lady?" Lothiriel nodded and let her leave. She then sat down, observing Ulric's face cautiously and praying for him to wake up. If only she had known. If only, such burning words in any language known to anyone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eomer walked furiously towards the main hall in search of his sister. He hated unexpectedly discovering things such as the information that his second in comand and his best friend was wounded and taken to the women who were dealing with healing. He noticed Eowyn at the far corner and headed for that part of the hall.

"Eowyn!" She turned around, a wide smile on his face.

"Eomer! I'm so glad you are alright." He held her hand, then embraced her shortly.

"Do you know where they have taken Eothain?" Eowyn nodded and explained that he had only had some seemingly dangerous cuts that stopped bleeding almost right after they had brought him in.

"He's probably on his feet already, but you may want to try in the hall next to the armory." Eomer lightly squeezed her shoulder and his long steps quickly led him to the previously mentioned hall. He noticed Eothain trying arguing with a woman trying to convince him into sitting still so she could stitch a wound on his shoulder and his captain seemed like always.

"There are many others you should see to, let go of this scratch, woman!" _Not exactly polite, but he sure does know how to impress a lady_, Eomer thought to himself when he saw the young woman's admiring eyes blink in surprise as Eothain tried to oppose her. Eomer approached.

"Eothain, my friend, I'm glad to find you well. Now let them do their job. You'll be free to go in no time, if only you stop objecting."

"Eomer! Of course I'm fine. But some lads are in a state much worse than mine. Take for example the young boy over there." Eomer's eyes travelled around the room noting some men he knew and stopping at the sight of a woman sitting next to a bed in the far corner. Lady Lothiriel did not notice him come in and kept staring at the unconscious boy.

"He's said to have been brought in by a horse. Anyway, since I was dragged in here the lady has not moved. They say she and her friends contributed greatly in this battle." He seemed to doubt his own words but Eomer nodded.

"Indeed she did." He motioned he would return to his captain and headed towards Lothiriel. Her faced was cupped by her palms and her braid had fallen down, leaving all her wild her curl tightly like a cloud around her cheeks, framing her strangely determined look. Had she not been in such a fragile position he would have thought she is the strangest human he had ever seen.

"Lady Lothiriel." Her eyes met his as she stood up, seemingly surprised to meet him. He wondered if she remembered him from their first encounter many days ago.

"Lord Eomer." She did not bow entirely, but her head motioned the gesture.

"I have come to thank you, I have heard and seen you and your friends help grately in this battle." He continued after a moment of silence, nodding to the bed. "You did your very best to save the boy tonight. I hope he gets better."

She nodded, her eyes not leaving the boy's features.

"He woke up earlier, my belief is that he is to get better. I am only waiting for his family but I am told his mother is on her way so I had better leave now." She stood up and stepped around the bed so that she stood next to him, the boy earning another look from her.

"I had met him on the eve of the battle and tried to convince him into staying behind. My failure…" Lothiriel turned around absentmindedly but then a sudden change in her mood came along erasing all the melancholy and she looked at the Third Marshal of Riddemark.

"I should not keep you from visiting your men."

"Please, don't worry, my captain is of course a patient but he seems to be feeling very well." She followed his gaze and chuckled at the sight of Eothain loudly claiming he did not even feel a slight pain in his shoulder.

"Ah, I see. He seems to be busy charming the ladies, you'd better step in line if you want a chat." She almost seemed like she was going to wink cheekily any time but all there was was a grin playing on her face. _That's exactly what I thought earlier_, Eomer's only thoughts were how well she had managed to read his mind when she suddenly nodded politely and excused herself. He watched her leave with quick steady steps as she left the room and rounded a corner before leaving his sight. With a sigh he returned to Eothain, trying to get the sound of her chuckle out of his head. Well, at least someone agreed Eothain was trouble when being let to brag in front of the ladies.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So finally! The two meet. Again. And from now one (now that Lothiriel is introduced to the whole story) things will probably go on smoother. Hopefully. Also the chapters should be published more often. Hopefully. Anyways thanks to anyone who takes his time to read this thing. :D**


End file.
